


Whetstone

by Onehelluvapilot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Leon (Merlin), Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leon is a Good Friend, Post-Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04, Self Confidence Issues, Supportive Leon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Lancelot is still recovering from the blow he took to the shoulder from one of the immortal soldiers during The Coming of Arthur and so is unable to participate in the first training session with the other new knights. This leads to some self-confidence issues, as what use is a soldier who can't fight? Thankfully, Leon looks out for the new knights and is able to cheer him up.I wrote this exclusively because there are only two other fics tagged Lancelot & Leon, which a goddamn travesty. They're both too good and honorable to have their friendship ignored like that.
Relationships: Lancelot & Leon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Whetstone

The whetstone shook a little in his grasp and Lancelot sighed. He was gonna ruin the edge on his blade instead of sharpening it, so he sighed and shifted the stone to his left hand. His right shoulder twinged as he moved to turn his sword around in his lap. Just another reminder of his uselessness. As if he didn’t already know that, sitting on the sidelines as the knights trained.

The _other_ knights, he reminded himself, because he was one of them now. And this time, it seemed like it would be permanent. Some of the nobles had hissed a fit at the knighting of commoners, but Arthur, now Prince Regent, had convinced them to allow it for the sake of unity.

But despite the title, it was hard for Lancelot to feel like a knight when he couldn't train with them. The blow he'd taken to the shoulder from one of the immortal soldiers needed more time to heal. It had faded from being intensely painful to a low ache, but it still twinged when he moved his arm, so he grudgingly admitted that Gaius was right and that he wasn't yet ready to train. But it made him feel so useless to simply watch as the others practiced. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Leon approaching until the First Knight sat down beside him.

"Don't you think that sword is sharp enough?" He teased gently.

"Pass me yours then."

"That isn't what I meant," Leon said, but he unsheathed his blade and passed it over for the other man to sharpen. The soft _shing_ of whetstone on metal resumed, clashing with the sound of swords colliding on the training ground.

"I know. But if I can't train, I should at least hold myself to a standard worthy of a knight in the ways I can, such as maintaining my equipment."

"Being a knight isn't just about fighting," Leon said, placing a hand on Lancelot's shoulder, exceedingly gently so as not to hurt him. "I've been Arthur's First Knight for years, which means protecting him, yes, but also advising and guiding him. With Arthur, that's arguably more important."

"I didn't expect to hear that from you," Lancelot said softly. He paused in his sharpening, looking up to where the Prince was beating on Elyan. It certainly seemed like he could handle himself in battle.

“It is nothing against His Majesty, I assure you,” Leon quickly clarified. “It’s just that Arthur hasn’t had many positive influences in his life. I’ve done my best but without a mother, and with Uther…” he trailed off before he could speak treason, despite how Lancelot was the least likely person to turn him in for it. “It’s good that you are here, even if you can’t fight. I may not know you well, sir Lancelot, but I can tell you are a good man. Loyal, compassionate, selfless. I think Arthur, and all of us, could stand to learn from you.”

Lancelot, modest by nature and uncomfortable with the praise, looked down to the sword in his lap as he felt heat rise in his cheeks in a blush. “I am no more worthy than the other new knights,” he objected.

“If Gwaine were injured and excused from practice, would he be here polishing swords or would be be getting his sword polished?” Leon retorted and Lancelot felt his cheeks grow even more red at the innuendo. 

“He is a skilled swordsman,” he insisted. He did not wish to think ill of any of his new brothers in arms. “And Merlin believes in him.”

“Merlin? I don’t know if I would trust his judgement; Arthur seems to have gotten into ever more trouble after meeting him. Although, I suppose they always do manage to make it out alright.”

“Merlin is the best influence on Arthur I could think of,” Lancelot defended his friend. Though he didn’t know the details of the trouble Leon mentioned, he was certain that the servant had been the one to get them out of it, probably using his magic. “He and Guinevere have made me the man I am today, and I suspect they are both better influences on Arthur than I could ever hope to be.” 

As he spoke, Lancelot looked to the two people of whom he spoke. Gwen was watching the training grounds from a window in the castle, where she might not have been noticed had Lancelot’s eyes not been attuned to searching for her beauty ever since he’d found her in the unlikely location of Heingist’s lair. Merlin, however, was probably wishing he could watch the training from the safety of a high window. He seemed to be currently serving as Percival’s training dummy. Thankfully, big knight seemed to be going easy on him; a gentle giant, as Lancelot had immediately seen when they’d first met. Though apparently not gentle enough. A blow from his mace collided with Merlin’s shield, nearly knocking the man over, and Lancelot winced.

“Gwen is a good influence” Leon agreed, drawing Lancelot’s attention back to the knight beside him. The two of them had grown up together, he recalled, along with Elyan of course. He was glad that there were other knights that would appreciate her, along with Arthur. “If only she were noble born, Arthur would do well to make her queen.”

“There is hope,” Lancelot replied. And he meant it, even though the idea that Arthur could not marry her would allow him to do so. To see Guinevere’s beauty and strength recognized would be enough to make him happy. “After all, her brother is now a knight. And, with the right influences, Arthur may be persuaded to set aside more of the laws of his father when he himself is king.”

“Long may he reign,” Leon replied, calmly ignoring the ways Lancelot’s words could be interpreted as treasonous. Technically, they were both Uther’s knights, loyal to him despite his infirmity. Their conversation came to a natural end there, but Leon continued to sit nearby, taking a short break from the training. The company was nice. He was an easy man to get along with and Lancelot looked forward to fighting alongside him, though, hopefully, the need would not arise too soon.

“LEON!” Arthur called from across the training field and the First Knight immediately jumped to his feet. Lancelot passed him back his sharpened sword and received a solemn nod in thanks before the man was jogging over to the Prince. Left alone again, he nevertheless found his mood much improved by the temporary presence. Maybe Lancelot couldn’t join Leon to fight or train right now, but he was reassured to hear that he was still useful, even if it was just at sharpening swords and being a loyal influence. He was still a knight, and apparently, that meant having brothers to remind him of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought of the fic.


End file.
